Love I saw it then
by Godlovesme
Summary: Dedicated to Alex again, because I felt bad for the last story. Draco experiences love at first sight, only to find Harry already has her. No magic. I changed some things. I think it's sweet.


DEDICATED TO ALEX 2  
  
Authors note: This story is dedicated to Alex. After the first story, I'm not sure if writing  
  
another one would be wise but hey. I love writing stories. So here's another tidbit.  
  
Luv from Godlovesme (Jessica)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
The sun burst through the crisp green leaves of spring the morning of March 21st A day to  
  
remember, a day that will never be forgotten. The birds sang beautifully in the high  
  
branches of the birch tree, and the squirrels chased each other in the arms of mother  
  
nature's children, the breath of the earth, the trees. No, this day shall never forget, nor  
  
will it be forgotten. A day that began in such bliss, a day that ended in great pain, it  
  
cannot be described in mere words. Only one that has seen it could truly understand.  
  
Never had a day started so wonderful it has been stated in the words and thoughts of a  
  
young man of fifteen, a boy named Draco Malfoy. There was magic in the air, a magic  
  
that surrounded him with joy and peacefulness. It made him forget all his troubles, his  
  
father that was in prison, his mother who did not care, the fact that he had no friends, and  
  
no one really cared for him. All of that melted away to a blissful numbness, because that  
  
day, the day of March 21st, he saw her.  
  
She was beautiful is a flowing cotton summer dress, swirling with colors of so many hues  
  
it was dizzying. He had no idea where she came from, only that she was there, and that  
  
she enraptured him. Her brown hair was pulled up into a complicated knot, making her  
  
look like a classic beauty from Rome. Her eyes twinkled mysteriously as she held her  
  
head high and emanated a certain superiority over those around her. She was like a queen  
  
talking to her loyal subjects, there was not a flaw in her entire structure. From her delicate  
  
but pointy nose, to her beautifully sculpted feet she was a beautiful sight to behold.  
  
Draco watched unblinkingly as she turned and started to walk away from him. Not that  
  
she was there to see him in the first place, but it shattered his heart to see her leave. Like  
  
he meant nothing to her, and truthfully he didn't mean anything to her, she didn't see  
  
him. But unbeknownst to Draco, he himself was a sight to behold. He looked intelligent  
  
with his knowing eyes and perfectly shaped mouth. One could stare into his clear gray  
  
eyes to find layers upon layers of thoughtfulness and caring. He would never hurt a soul,  
  
he had the innocence of a saint. His slick platinum blonde hair gave his face a certain  
  
boyishness and a devil-may-care look. His body was hidden under his baggy clothes that  
  
were hand-me-downs because they did not have enough money for new clothes, but he  
  
had a magnificent body, perhaps a little malnourished but magnificent all the same. The  
  
only flaw about Draco, was that he had no self-esteem whatsoever and you could tell  
  
when you looked into his eyes that he didn't believe in himself, although he was more  
  
that willing to believe in you. Draco was a scarred soul, his father left and everything  
  
around him died, but he still maintained his happy attitude, even if he did have to fake it  
  
at times.  
  
This is what she didn't see, but Draco saw her, and that was enough. Draco paced quietly  
  
behind her and he watched her stop and smell flowers, pet dogs, talk to children who  
  
were playing on the street. He noticed that she was extremely kind, and animals, people,  
  
and children alike were drawn to her. How would Draco have a chance? She must have  
  
someone very special in her life. No one could ever resist such a beauty like her. No one.  
  
She walked into a café and ordered a small hot chocolate with whipped cream on top.  
  
Draco smiled at this and ordered the same thing. He watched as she sat down near the  
  
window, and Draco sat down near the wall, the perfect vantage point to watch her. He  
  
watched enraptured at how she first used a spoon to scoop off the whipped cream and eat  
  
it off the spoon. He watched her laugh quietly to herself as she got whipped cream on her  
  
nose. She carefully wiped it off with a napkin and began to carefully sip the hot  
  
chocolate.  
  
Throughout this Draco watched her every movement, how she leaned back in her chair  
  
after ever sip, how she smelled rim of her cup and made a small smile before she took a  
  
drink. He watched, and watched, and watched, and then he finally noticed that his hot  
  
chocolate had gone cold. He made an annoyed sound, and winced as everyone looked his  
  
way. Even her. His cheeks turned a soft pink as he felt her beautiful eyes on him, he  
  
started fidgeting in his chair trying to get away from the gaze, and when he finally looked  
  
up, he saw that she was smiling at him. Not an inviting smile, or a smile of attraction, but  
  
a comforting smile, and a knowing smile. She knew that he had been watching her all  
  
along.  
  
The bell to the door jangled as someone walked in. Draco looked up in horror as his  
  
beauty looked at the person and smiled a smile of complete joy and love. Then he looked  
  
at the person she was smiling at and his heart shattered for the second time that day. He  
  
stared at what was a vision of male perfection. Dazzling smile, glittering green eyes,  
  
everyone stared at the couple and smiled, they knew that these two belonged together.  
  
They were Male and Female perfection at its prime. Jealousy. . . 'how could he have her,  
  
and I have nothing?' Draco thought to himself. What made him so special? Then he  
  
looked at him, really looked, and he knew. It was the way he looked at her, he truly loved  
  
her, from the depths of his soul, and who wouldn't love her? His eyes shined with love so  
  
bright that it blinded Draco and he wondered if he would ever love like that. Her eyes  
  
shone with the same light. No one would ever come between that love, never.  
  
Dejectedly Draco pushed his chair back and stood up. He walked by them and muttered a  
  
small 'excuse me,' sighing with downcast eyes he made my way out the door. As the  
  
door closed he heard her say 'I love you Harry.'  
  
Her name was Alexandra.  
  
Love is a miraculous thing so beautiful, and cherished. Draco saw love that day of March  
  
21st. and he will never ever forget. The magic that he felt that day was the love of two  
  
people, a love that binds people, and creates happiness in the world.  
  
Remember.  
  
And Never Ever Forget.  
  
Dedicated to Alexandra.  
  
Authors note: HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAH That was so much fun. Although I'm extremely sad that Draco didn't get the girl. HEEEEEE. I pretty much wrote this because Alex was being mad at me. :P So I set her up with Potter. HAHAHAHA SUCKER! Draco is mine. ALL MINE! 


End file.
